Tangerine Tropics
Tangerine Tropics, or simply Tangerine, is a Pegasus mare with a blue coat and long orange hair. Her eyes, styled like Sunset Shimmer's, are a vivid purple. Tangerine's cutie mark is two tangerine slices. In the human world, she is a cheerleader. Tangerine's hair is curly, but she crimps it and dyes extra colors into it. Personality Encouraging Tangerine is very peppy and the definition of a cheerleader. She does her best to encourage and inspire all her friends to do her best. Optimistic Tangerine does her best to keep her hopes up. She knows that a positive outlook can make all the difference. This mainly applies to her several hopeless crushes. Tangerine tries to share this optimism with her friends. Easily Distracted Tangerine gets distracted easily. In two minutes, she can jump from a billion topics. Okay, maybe not a billion. But she often has a hard time focusing during class. Fanciful Inside her head, Tangerine tends to over-romanticize things. She imagines her life almost like it's a TV show or movie. Any moment, she'll be whisked away to a different dimension and meet new friends so she can return home (preferably, her crush will be there, too). As cool as that would be, unfortunately, it's doubtful that will happen anytime soon. Self-concerned Tangerine sometimes puts herself in others. She tends to dodge out of people's way while she is trying to get somewhere, instead of waiting politely for them to pass. Annoying Sometimes Tangerine can be annoying, and she can't help it. :P Being annoying to her enemies is a trait that comes naturally to her. Intrests Physcology Tangerine enjoys learning about personality, such as MBTI, enneagram, and others of the like. She is an ENFP in Myer-Briggs, and a 4w5 in enneagram. Drawing Tangerine has a talent for drawing, and usually draws herself, as well as her friends, favorite characters, and OCs from the various fandoms she's in. Shipping Tangerine and her friends are self proclaimed "Master Shippers", as they ship a wide variety of uncommon crack ships. To them, everything is shipping fuel! Equestria Girls Appearance Regular Winter In Equestria Girls, Tangerine wears a purple jacket over a light pink shirt. Her skirt is a greyed tone of her skin color, and it sports her cutie mark. Tangerine wears purple bracelets, one on each arm, and grey boots with purple-grey soles. Cheerleading Outfit Tangerine's cheerleading outfit is a purple shirt with a light purple rim. Her skirt, pleated, is light purple. The folds are pale violet with tangerine markings. Her boots are a light pink with pink-violet soles. Her pom poms are a matching light pink-purple. Fall Formal Tangerine's Fall Formal dress is a pale pink, and at the bottom it gradients into a dark pink. Her dress is Greek-style, with a gold belt around the middle. In her hair, Tangerine wears a flower. Her footwear is light-pink sandals with brown soles. Friendship Games Tangerine wears a turquoise shirt with yellow trimming. Her belt, headband, leggings, and arm sleeves are pink. Tangerine's layered turquoise skirt has yellow stars on it. Her knee pads are also turquoise. Tangerine's blades are turquoise, with wings on the side. The heel is decorated with hearts. The wheels are pink. New Outfit Tangerine's current look is an oversized peach t-shirt and lavender track pants. Her cutie mark is on the front of the shirt. Her hair is crimped and dyed with streaks of purple, yellow, and pink. "Angel" Outfit Tangerine appears in another outfit, self-dubbed her "Angel" outfit because it was inspired by Owl City's "Angels." This outfit is a blue dress with a star belt. Magenta stars decorate the top of the dress. Tangerine's dress also has translucent magenta sleeves, reminiscent of Sunset Shimmer's dress. Tangerine wears her hair in with her usual headband and ponytail. Groups Rockers Tangerine is part of the Rockers group at Canterlot High. As such, she is friends with Mystery Mint, Cherry Crash, Valhallen, Thunderbass, Ringo, Brawly Beats, Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings, Vinyl Scratch, and Hope. She doesn't play an instrument, but during lunchtime, Tangerine will sing with Mystery and the other rockers. She appreciates most types of music, like Vinyl's electronic, Mystery and Cherry's pop, Flash's rock, as well as alternative and country. Improv/Debate After school on every Wednesday, Tangerine joins other students for an improv class, where they do fun exercises that help improvised speech and acting. Special Events Rainbow Rocks Tangerine didn't make it to the main battle in the Battle of the Bands. She was a backup singer in her band. The Friendship Games Despite being non-athletic, Tangerine particpates in rollerblading and cheerleading during the Friendship Games. Gallery Ocs.png|Meeting Hope shadedmlp.png|Cheering (Shaded) tipsy.png|Drinking chocolate milk! cheerleading.png|Cheering for the Shadowbolts WeRWhoWeR.png|Dancing! Woo Hoo! 80sStyle.png|80s Hairdo! EQGID#2.png|Equestria Girls Tangerine Tropics rainbowpower.png|Rainbow Power Tangerine Tropics clubcard.png|Tamgerine's backstage pass WatWhyIsRaphrilOnHere.png|IT'S TOTALLY LEGIT! fallformal.png|Tangerine's Fall Formal Dress citruscheer.png|Rule 63: Citrus Cheer PowerPoniesTangerineTropics.png|Tele-Tropics (Power Pony Alter Ego) update.png|Tangerine's Reference Sheet Flawless.png|Rainbow Rocks Tangerine FriendshipGames.png|Tangerine in her Friendship Games gear TheBarWasCrowded.png|TMI, bro. So sad.png|B-but why?! 80s Hair.png|Pinkie is my idol... LifeIsARunway.png|Rarity has given them fabulous designs! EqualizedTangy.png|Tangerine Equalized super.png|Tangerine is happy! OhBruh.png|OHMIGOSH! *le gasp* IDidn'tMeanTo....png|Um... It was an accident? OMFGFANGIRLING!!!.png|BEST DAY EVER!!! YourBoyfriendSUCKS.png|She can't be swayed by Nocturne GalaDressThief.png|Tangerine in Rainbow Dash's gala dress Tangerine Dusk.png|Cosplaying as Sonata Dusk LeoFangirl.png|Freaking out over TMNT boho.png|Bohemian Tangerine tangyhead.png|Equestria Girls profile tangerineconflicted.png|Wondering about something. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus